


Welcome back, my monster

by Revere



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter died, It’s an happy ending, M/M, Resurrection, There’s no true death in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: Frankenstein au where Hannibal has Pygmalion issue - he madly in love with his creation Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Welcome back, my monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonbinaryvision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryvision/gifts).



Hannibal Lector is an ambitious medical student, he wanted to create his equal, therefore he made himself a bride. 

When Will opened his eyes, Hannibal got teary eyes and an overwhelming heart. He cried and proposed to him. Will replied by chomped the ring (almost got Hannibal's hand) and swallowed it in one gulp. 

As time went by, Hannibal bought fine clothes, delicate food to Will and taught him all kinds of knowledge. Will was a fast learner, he could understand what Hannibal was saying, all cheesy puns and all kinds of paradox subjects but he intended not to react. He acts like a lively doll than a living being so that Hannibal would open himself to him more.

One day, while Hannibal was dressing himself up, Will staring at the mirror and asked, “Am I your creation?”   
  
“Why do you ask, darling?” Hannibal turned and frowned with the question.

  
“Answer me.”

  
“Yes, and no.”

Hannibal took Will’s palm gently in his hands but didn’t look into his eyes. 

  
“ I ... I created you...yet...“ Hannibal said, trembling. 

Will felt the heaviness in those words and the gloomy atmosphere between them. The tasteless emotion made him angry, therefore he tilted his head and knocked his forehead on Hannibal’s, a not-mild-at-all attack clear the atmosphere and successfully to gain teary eyes from Hannibal, just as what he saw him the first time. 

Will looked into his eyes while saying the words followed, “You created me, yet...”

He leaned forward, nuzzled on Hannibal’s forehead before giving the bump they have earlier a kiss, “I changed you.”   
  
“So, we’re even. Yes?”

“....Yes.” 

Then they resurrected 10 dogs and a girl later to make themself a wild family.

However, time flies when they’re having fun. They were hunted by angry villagers and cops and Hannibal was injured badly. 

  
While they were surrounded along with their house near the Pacific Ocean, Will held Hannibal in his arm and jumped off the cliff to seek another opportunity to live.   
  
Will did find them a boat to rest upon, yet as the condition gets worse, Hannibal fainted on Will’s laps, before he lost his consciousness, he felt warm drops on his cheeks and cold but firm touch on his lips too. 

  
Hannibal Lecter died on that night. 

Some fishermen found their boat the next morning, while a pale man with scars among his body, still crying on the corpse.

Fortunately and unfortunately, they were found just in time. Will crushed the last person’s skull in one hand, carried Hannibal with another and sailed the ship toward their save house nearby. Lucky to him, unlucky to them.

On a stormy night, Will checked the last time that all the pieces of equipment were settled before gently put his hands on the corpse on the experimental bench. 

That face was still formed into a smile which annoyed Will somehow, he pinched his stiffen cheeks and sealed that lips with another kiss.

  
“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Will back off from the bench and switched the electricity equipment on while the thunder and storm arrived just in time. 

The lightning struck hard on the wires and the huge amount of energy shifting upon, yet the energy was too powerful that destroyed all the light bulbs and the rooftop as well. Suddenly, a bunch of wracked woods was going to full upon Hannibal.

Will rushed over without hesitation, covered Hannibal with his body and then “BOOM!”

A large sound occurred, smokes and wrecks everywhere. Rains pouring upon the wreckage as if it’s mocking on the reckless decision.

“Grrrr, get off you stupid wrench” a hand reached out from the wreckage and swept over the ruins.

“Hannibal?”  
Yet there’s no reply.

  
“Hannibal if you dare to play dead right now, I’ll...”

  
Before Will could finish his sentences, he was pinned down by the other man. Hannibal sheltered Will from the rain as if it was just another normal day. Will squinted in the shadow of Hannibal, he couldn’t see his face, what if the resurrection was not successful, what if...

Beaded tears full all over on Will’s cheeks, mixed with the rain, left among that beating heart. 

Will held Hannibal closer and whispered in his ear,

  
“Welcome back, my monster.”


End file.
